It has been found recently that it is an energy saving proposition to heat rooms in homes or buildings by means of electric heating panels of generally large sizes, say 8 feet by 6 feet and low temperature, say 60.degree. C. It has been observed that such panels are most efficiently placed at the ceiling, not at or in the walls of rooms.
The question arises, how such rooms can be provided with a thermostat for control from a "sensor" that reflects conditions of human thermal comfort. Obviously, a thermostat on the wall responds to air temperatures conveyed to it by conduction-convection would not properly reflect the comfort provided in the radiant field. A thermostat that is responsive to changes of the radiant field and particularly to a heating system located at the ceiling with control means is therefore the main object and advantage of the invention.
It is known, moreover, that conventional systems of heating and air conditioning operate in cycles of long duration and large amplitude of temperatures which are felt uncomfortably by the occupants. These cycles also lead to sudden onset of convection currents with disturbing noise. It is therefore another object of the invention to avoid these disadvantages in the practice of the new system and invention.